


[podfic] Home

by Matriaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Buck tries to tell Eddie how he feels about him before he leaves for Seattle forever.Original fic bycroonerboy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534782) by [croonerboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy). 



> I tried really hard on this one guys. Let me know if it worked.  
> End song is "Love is Here" by Des'ree

[Stream or download here too! ](https://archive.org/details/home-by-croonerboy)


End file.
